moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxy-1
'''Roxy-1 '''is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is Level 71 (Extreme MovieStar). Roxy-1 is 2nd in the UK high scores. Usual Appearance She has tanned skin, dark brown eyes and a "Freckles" nose. She also has pink, soft lips. She also normally wears very bright clothes to match her light complexion. Media Artbooks Roxy-1 makes loads of art books, some to talk to, and thank her fans, announce events, and She also makes art books to promote her movie series's. Some off her Artbooks are for her best friends, to tell everyone how much she cares for them. Most of her Artbooks get around 300 loves in the first day of release, and go to page 1 in around three to five days. After the devastation of losing both her BFF's (Fran and Isha), she has made two or three Artbooks for them. Her most recent Artbook is asking her fans (Little Rox's) to remain kind to all users, especially hollyrenee, Candired, ishacool and Fran Is Epic. Another recent one is about the World Cup. Movies Roxy-1 has made tons of series in the past, including ones like " Life of Jes ". She recently made a series 2, which is very popular. Her series Last Friday Night was one of the most popular series ever on the UK server. She has made many famous series's such as Nightmare Bride, Last Friday Night and Life Of Jes. She has recently made a very popular series called Roxy Meets Disney. Parts 1, 2, 3 and 4 are on page one for movies in order. Part 5 is at the top of page two. The series is about Roxy helping solve a misunderstanding between Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. Roxy said, 'Making this series bought back lots of memories for me from my childhood.' Roxy is making her latest series Rain, which she will continue when she returns from her break. Roxys Breakthrough Series After Roxy had a taste of what having a movie on Highscores is like with Snot monsters, Roxy continued to make more interesting fantastic series. Her true breakthrough series came with her best friend Fran Is Epic dressed up as the one and only Nightmare Bride. This made Roxy reach page 1 & Take over around 7 people doing so. Looks Roxy has the highest look on Moviestarplanet, with over 50 thousand loves. It is her re-creation of Abbey Bom, a monster high character, she made a monster high look series, most of them got over 10 thousand. She has also made a Frozen look series, and even a Miley Cyrus one. Each year for different occasions such as Christmas, her birthday & Easter, she will put at the end of the look the year. Roxy-1 creates tons of looks including the one name Jesus Reincarnated. Some people think she is claiming to be Jesus. Fans Roxy calles her fans Little Rox's. She claims to love them, and has made a recent art book telling her fans that if they are true and loyal fans, they are going to be added. She doesn't often reply to messages because she suffers lag,however she does apparently care a great deal about them all. Trivia *Roxy has a backup account called ! Roxanne ! *Her backup account is non VIP and level 44 *Roxy gets glitches by lower levels every day. *She has a blog which she doesn't use very often called Roxy's Fun Msp Blog. *Her fans are called Little Rox's. *She had a group with Fran and Isha called Heroes. This group has now stopped as Fran and Isha have sided with Angelings. *She said in her blog that a reason she made her famous series Last Friday Night, because she loves Katy Perry. *her favourite album right now is Artpop. *She & User Candired have a very public known hate for one another. *Roxy is known for her attitude *Roxy used to have a best friend who was her BFF in actual life, b3kahl. Roxy and b3kahl are no longer best friends, and nobody has been told the real reason why. *Roxy is often in the midst of hate - particularly by Angelings. Currently, as said in her blog, she is trying to ignore the hate and start afresh. *Roxy has a new BFF replacing her old one, Alishak. Nobody knows why they are no longer best friends. Roxy's new BFF is Judge. Category:Moviestars Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:UK Category:Female Category:Level 71 Category:Jury